


you heard me

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon thinks she's only married him to produce an heir for House Stark.  He's mistaken.





	you heard me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trusteachother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/gifts).

> For @trustseachother's dialogue prompt on Tumblr :)

“You heard me?” she whispers. Her cheeks flush when he nods. “You weren’t meant to hear that.”

“Obviously not.” He’s hurt. Gods, this hurts so much more than he’d thought it would.

_“I’m not sure I wish to conceive just now,”_ she’d told her maid.

What does that mean? Is he supposed to stop coming to her bed now? Just when the last of her hesitancy has melted away, she no longer wants to keep trying?

“I don’t understand, Sansa. You said us marrying was what you wanted. You said me giving you an heir was necessary. I’m…I’m trying to. I’m trying to do everything I can to please you, to give you what you want.” _I love you._

But she doesn’t love him.

She said they’d marry and give House Stark an heir. His place in that was clear. Her king would sire that heir but the child would be a Stark. He’d agreed. He had no desire to continue the Targaryen line. He’d just not expected to want so much more out of this arrangement.

Marrying for political reasons is common amongst the highborn. Love can be found outside of marriage in a case such as theirs. But he loves his wife and wishes for her to love him as well.

He cannot help that it’s taking some time for her to conceive but he didn’t think two moons of trying was such an ordeal. Does she feel that way? If it were up to him, he’d bed her every night regardless if his seed ever took root.

“Do you…dislike what we do?” he asks.

He certainly doesn’t. Dislike is the complete opposite of how he feels about bedding his wife. He cannot help himself. When they’re under the furs at night, she’s all he can see, all he can breathe. He cannot stop touching her, worshiping her with his hands, his mouth, his cock. He loves her. He’d wanted to show her how wonderful that aspect of marriage could be. Her mewls and cries had led him to believe she was enjoying it but perhaps it’s just an act. Perhaps it’s only him who drowns himself in their loving.

“Dislike it?”

Her head tilts to the side and then she seems on the verge of laughing. Could she be so cruel as to laugh at his heartbreak? He’d never have thought such a thing of Sansa. But then she’s coming towards him, a gentler smile lighting her face, brightening her blue eyes.

“You misunderstood what you heard, I fear, husband.”

The door to her chambers open and the maid comes in carrying a bottle. Her eyes are wide when she sees her king is present.

“It’s alright. Just leave it there.”

The maid sets the bottle down with a curtsy and goes.

“What is that?”

“Moon tea.”

“Moon tea?”

“I’d thought…we’re both still very young and…what if we were to enjoy our relations for a time without the complications of a babe for a year or so?”

“Oh.” His furrowed brow slowly smooths out. _“Ohhhhh!”_

He chuckles to himself over the misunderstanding until his wife takes his hand and gives a tug toward the bed.

“Sansa, I love you,” he says when he’s holding her close afterwards.

She blinks and her eyes are misty with tears. “You what?”

“You heard me,” he says, nipping at her shoulder.

“Say it again, please,” she sighs.

So, he does.


End file.
